nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
United Alaska
New Alaska is Super's planet-state in the Spacebattles edition of Nation Creation. It exists 12 lightyears from Sol in the Calalakent system alongside New California and New Kentucky. Its government is essentially the same as the former United States. New Alaska is a member nation of the Chicago Pact, a group of former U.S. states who have colonized the American Cluster in four solar systems. Like its earthen counterpart, New Alaska is cold, and abundant in coal, gold, and most importantly, oil. Cities New Alaska has twelve large cities where commerce is based, while anywhere else its citizens live is mostly unincorporated villages in the wilderness. Most provinces, which the exception of Delta and Beta, have two cities, one for a capital and the other on the side. The following is a list of NA's cities and their percentage of population of the whole nation (because I don't want to have to update it) *New Juneau (Capital of Theta, capital of New Alaska before Sun Spire). 13% *New Anchorage (Capital of Epsilon). 11% *Oldlight (Theta). 9% *Pineland (Zeta). 8% *Infinity (Capital of Zeta). 8% *New Haines (Omega). 7% *New Nome (Capital of Delta). 7% *Superia (Capital of Omega). 6% *Red Harbor (Epsilon). 6% *Forever (Capital of Beta). 5% *Alaskaria (Alpha). 5% *New Fairbanks (Capital of Alpha). 5% *Other towns/villages etc (subject to provincial taxes but not city taxes). 4% *Wilderness. 4% estimated *Sun Spire* (Delta, Capital of New Alaska). 2% Military New Alaska maintains an advanced military, but it is smaller in manpower for NA's population. The following is accurate as of 2181. Total Military Personnel: 83,000 (.24% of Humanoid Population) Total Human Personnel: 57,500 (.21% of Human Population) Total Alabot Personnel: 25,500 (.32% of Robot Population) Army/National Guard: Total Personnel: 50,000 -Humans: 38,000 -Alabots: 12,000 Total in Army: 30,000 -Total in New Alaska Stormtroopers Unit (NASTU) unit: 3,000 -HFPE: Total in Machina Vis unit: 100 (95 Alabots) Total in National Guard: 20,000 Total in Eximius unit: 500 Air Defense: Total Personnel: 3,000 -Humans: 2,500 -Alabots: 500 Star Corps: Total Personnel: 30,000 -Humans: 17,000 -Alabots: 13,000 Total in New Alaska Marine Unit (NAMU) unit: 5,000 Nuclear Arsenal New Alaska maintains one of the largest nuclear stockpiles in the galaxy, but all the public knows is the existence of weapons, not the details of them. New Alaska has never detonated such a device, as testing them would attract attention and speculation of the size of the arsenal. 200 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in hollowed-out Bloatship 50 70-MT "Super Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. 104 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in an underground facility in Red Haven 96 1-MT "Tactical Nuke" warheads stored in facilities near mass drivers in each of the 12 major cities. Notable People: Keller: Keller is New Alaska's current President who took over after Nelson's assassination in 2177. He had been Nelson's Secretary of Dfense, and served in the Army from 2145 to 2160, and in the Star Corps from 2160 to 2172. Fred Portia: Portia is New Alaska's Vice President under President Keller. John Johnson: Johnson is New Alaska's Secretary of State under President Keller. Nelson: Nelson was New Alaska's President and Commander-in-Chief from. He was President from 2115 to 2177. A hugely popular leader, he had an 89% average approval rate. An attempt on his life was made by secret service agent Mach Bauer in 2130, but Nelson survived and returned to full health. At 103 years old, Nelson was killed by the elder killers, a group of serial killers who killed nearly 300 of New Alaska's elderly in order of whoever was the oldest living person in the nation. ''He was named after Ft. Nelson, British Columbia, the town Super was visiting at the time he created New Alaska. '' Lois Clark: Clark was the captain of Bloatship US49, which brought the original generation of colonists to New Alaska. She drafted the government New Alaska now lives under, which is almost exactly the same government as the former United States. Mack Bauer: Bauer was a secret service agent assigned to Nelson until during a press conference in which he shot Nelson in the chest. Bauer was tackled by other agents and was initially sent to life in prison, but later escaped. Officially, his whereabouts are unknown. Arnold Dalmer: Arnold is the director of the NACIA, New Alaska's intelligence division, and has been in office since 2115, like Nelson. A close confident of the President, many observers have said Arnold holds more influence than the vice president. He is a former polo player. Michael Gordon: Gordon was New Alaska's Vice President under Nelson. He briefly took over as President in the hours after Nelson's assassination attempt. He is a former basketball player. Luke Walker: Walker is the patriarch of the largest farm in New Alaska, a 24-million-acre plot in the far southern hemisphere. Forbes magazine reports that his wheat and corn makes up 40% of New Alaska's agriculture output. The Sun Spire The Sun Spire is a massive government building constructed in New Alaska. It has a base that is roughly 3.6 square miles in area. The shape of the concrete base is that of a rounded triangle (like in a rotary engine). Three separate arms extend upward, each in a corner of the triangle and of a rounded diamond in shape. The base of each arm is half a square mile in area. The arms represent the three branches of the government: judicial, legislative, and executive, and each arm is dedicated for use by on of the branches. One of the arms can withstand such a massive impact that even 6 747 airliners all flown into the arm simultaneously would not bring the building down. Each arm can be accessed through another arm by going through tunnels, located every 10 floors, which connect the arms. The tunnels are split into two chambers, with each chamber including a pedway going the opposite direction of the other. For increased speed, a series of 11 different pedways are included in each chamber so that a human can step onto the first pedway and move at 5 miles per hour, and then go up in speed to 10 miles per hour on the second pedway, then 15, then 20, then 25, then 30 before gradually decelerating to 5 again. To help eliminate air resistance, fans are located along the tunnel to blow air at the speed the pedway under the fan is set at. The number of pedways and speed for each tunnel decreases the higher you go in the tunnel. Each tunnel is curved outward to line up with the base, and each pedway is banked at the proper angle to eliminate lateral G forces from the curve. Each arm of the tower eventually converges so that each is 250 feet from one another. This occurs at 20 miles high. At that point, a smaller curved triangle extends vertically from the arms another 5 miles into space, giving the building a total height of 25 miles, or exactly 132,000 feet. The upper portion of the spire will serve as the Star Corps operating base, as the fleet can easily dock along the tower. With later renovation, the tower could potentially dock and support as many as 2800 ships, depending, of course, on the size. The Star Corps area has simple openings for the larger ships while providing hangars for the fighters and bombers. To power the gargantuan building, five power stations are located in each arm every four miles in height. Another power station is located in the lower levels of the Star Corps area. Fuel lines run the length of the building up to the Star Corps to refuel ships. The lines lie in the center of each arm for the best protection. 24 steel cables running to the ground, 8 on each arm, secure the structure as they would for a radio tower. For defense the building has 3,520 40mm railgun turrets; 2,520 in the arms (12 every 500 feet) and an additional 1,000 in the Star Corps area, each of which will be manned in 8-hour shifts by three soldiers from the national guard (Note: as about 11,000 troops will be needed for this task the guard is currently on a recruitment drive). The entire exterior of the structure is made of Alasteel-reinforced quadruple-layered 2-inch-think plexiglass so that a railgun on one arm can safely fire at a hostile between it and another arm without penetrating the building. Thus, the structure is almost completely bulletproof and to a degree explosion-proof. As previously stated, the area around the Sun Spire will be preserved wilderness in a 100-mile radius, most of which is forested with a few small lakes. The area is clearly marked by a quarter-mile-thick ring with no trees. Lit red 50-foot-tall markers placed every half-mile define the area at night, as they are visible from any spot in the ring. Each marker, 628 in total, is equipped with high-definition security cameras that are monitored by 85 analysts at the Air Defense Base (see below) Any unidentified objects flying in the airspace will be fired upon without question. 50 F-35B's from the Air Defense will be stationed at an Air Defense Base (ADB) directly underneath the tower between the arms. An expansion of the superhighway that runs across New Alaska will allow ground access provided entrants pass 5 security checkpoints located along the road within the ring. Few ground visitors are expected, however, as the road to the Sun Spire is 100 miles in length and air travel would be much faster. Diplomatic Relations The Reivers New Alaska has generally positive relations with The Reivers (Quill). They have signed a FTA, NAP and the treaty responsible for the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136. They did not attend the initial Pantheon Games held by the Reivers in the interest of maintaining a peaceful national appearance, but later attended the 2175 games. New Alaska acquired animals from cold climates from the Reivers as part of the Alexandria II project, later including the Woolly Mammoth. Both are members of the International FTL development group, however New Alaska joined late by paying a joining fee to achieve 100c capacity. The two nations, along with others, have also worked together in the HMSI (disease cures) project, however the Reivers left the ILSDI (Lasers and Shielding) after New Alaska let Aqarian, who is seen by many as a rouge state, work in the project. Britannia Britannia (lilninjabro6) and New Alaska have signed an NAP. During Britannia's native crisis, New Alaska's leaders made it a point to not address the conflict or become involved. Trade was briefly interrupted between the states in 2when New Alaska closes its portal and Britannia, not wanting to waste money to transport goods to and from the planets, shut down most of their trading between New Alaska. Realizing that shutting down the gate would be pointless since New Kentucky and New California both operated gates in the same system as New Alaska, New Alaska re-opened its gate and apologized for the incident. New Kentucky As with all other Chicago Pact states, New Alaska shared an FTA with New Kentucky (NPC). The pair's alliance goes beyond mere economics, however, as the two have an MDP as well. New Kentucky's military is far larger but slightly less advanced then New Alaska's, so New Kentucky was traded New Alaska's state-of-the-art technology (100c FTL drive units, Sunfighters, and Alabots) for a pact that would be somewhat more beneficial to New Alaska. Technology Alabots New Alaska developed a line of military robots named Alabots and integrated them into New Alaska's armed forces. These robots are usually given basic positions that involve little thought or need for calculation. While the programming for the robots is very complex, it isn't nearly what you might expect. The unique feature of the robots is both how cheap they are to manufacture, and how smoothly they operate without lag or jerky "robotic" movements. The torso and head are plated with alasteel, New Alaska's highly innovative metal compound that has largely taken the place of steel in its architecture. The arms and legs are plated in high-strength plastics. Seals cover the joints to keep the robot waterproof. Six tinted lenses cover each of the ten cameras severing as the Alabot's eyes which wrap around its head. Four lenses sit in front: one for night vision, one for infrared vision, one for normal vision, and one for intense light vision. The head can be turned 720 degrees in either direction, 110 degrees vertically up, and 75 degrees vertically down (when the head is straight) And another for laser vision. Four of the others are placed on the front and rear sides of the head and are normal vision, while the two in the back are for normal and night vision. Alabots have built-in radios for communicating remotely with human soldiers. A unit has four arms, each with two elbows and three "bone" sections. A smaller camera arm can be extended from either elbow to line up down the sights of a firearm, which is especially useful when the arms are double jointed; rather than placing the stock of a rifle in the Alabot's shoulder, it can put the stock in its upper elbow. Currently there has been little solution to the problem of recoil, as obviously using the rifle in this manner would be less stable, so the Alabots stick to battle rifles, handguns, and occasionally sniper rifles. Each of which can be hydraulically extended for a total length of eight feet (because why not). The legs are pretty much the same in shape as a humans, with the lower part of the leg able to extend an extra foot. The feet, as one might expect, resemble a soldier's combat boot. The height of the robot is the same as an average male human; five foot ten inches, or six foot ten when the legs are extended. The most surprising part of the Alabots, however, is their clothing, as many would not expect a robot would have a use for a human convention. Alabots wear what some would call a sleeveless zip-up onesie. A single article of clothing covers the torso as well as the upper legs, and is lined with pockets, clips and pouches to carry supplies for its squad (unless it is a sentry-bot, in which case it would have no squad (see below)). Most carry ammunition and water, as they are heavy and can burden a soldier but not a mechanical being. The programming depends on the Alabot's given position. Each Alabot is given basic programming in combat, and each can use most of the AG series weaponry. None of them are primary infantry, and the direct combat functions can only be activated by their human counterparts, as Alabots never operate alone of in Alabot-specific groups. They have voice recognition software which gives the Alabot's squad mates and superior’s explicit control over them; if the Alabot hears an unfamiliar voice giving them orders, they will ignore it. The Alabots only speak basic terms (such as "confirmed" in response to an order being given), and are not capable of conversation. Alabots have no leadership skills. For identifying enemies, Alabots are usually shown an article of clothing, such as a uniform, or a weapon or vehicle the enemy uses. This is similar to the way dogs can find smells with a whiff of what they need to look for. The following varieties of alabots exist: * Driver/Gunner-bot: This model drives tanks, trucks, technicals, and jeeps for the Army and National Guard. Drivers can also serve as gunners for their respective vehicles, as often is the case in tanks where two Alabots serve as driver and gunner while taking commands from soldiers outside the tank. Driver-bots can also wield weapons in unused hands while driving, and are capable of firing two battle rifles out the window of the vehicle while driving. * Pilot-bot: Programmed to pilot helicopters. In the event the helicopter is shot down, the Alabot will automatically enter combat mode without human command. Also recognizes SAM's and other missiles that can be fired at a helicopter and will attempt to evade them. * Cleaning-bot: Cleans bases as well as Star Fleet ships. Not much different from ordinary cleaning robots in New Alaska other than the ability to fight if needed. * Sentry-bot: The most autonomous of Alabots, Sentries standguard for high-ranking military personnel. Sentry-bots are always armed with AG-line battle rifles and keep watchful eyes open. Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Planets Category:Super Category:New Alaska